<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise High: Monsterhearts by ccogley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821890">Sunrise High: Monsterhearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccogley/pseuds/ccogley'>ccogley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Gen, I’m writing a book bitchesss, Novel, Teenage Drama, i know you gays go buck wild for found family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccogley/pseuds/ccogley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I’m Casper and my monkey brain decided to write a book because I have nothing else to do with my life! I may post this in other places too, I’ll update this if I do. But uh- enjoy! Let me know what you think and I may also post artwork for the book on my tumblr or Instagram @ccogley/@ccogley_art</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrise High: Monsterhearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I’m Casper and my monkey brain decided to write a book because I have nothing else to do with my life! I may post this in other places too, I’ll update this if I do. But uh- enjoy! Let me know what you think and I may also post artwork for the book on my tumblr or Instagram @ccogley/@ccogley_art</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It was early autumn, a time of transition when summer turns into fall, the leaves change from vibrant green to beautiful reds and yellows. Unless you’re smack dab in the middle of Nevada with deserts as far as the eye can see. And unfortunately, the small town of Hawthorne was right in the heart of the Mojave. </p><p>Hawthorne wasn’t a place many tended to stay at. And those who did never <em> ever </em> left. It was just one of those towns where people settled decades ago and never got up from their asses. It isn’t too far from Vegas, though, and even closer to the Valley of Fire. Of course, that’s where most of their business comes from, people wanting somewhere to stay so they can ride into the dazzling streets or hike through the red rocks. But the town itself? Not exactly a place tourists liked. It was boring, slow, and dull… at least from the surface. </p><p>Our story begins in a little house on the corner of Abbott Lane, in the attic, which was now a makeshift bedroom. Though, ‘makeshift’ was underselling it a bit. The smooth walls were adorned with various posters and had bookshelves pushed against them. In one corner was a nice bed, covered in plush fluffy blankets. Above it hung a black tapestry of two skeletons embracing.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> Dear Grimoire, </em></p><p><em> I’ve fuckin had it! </em>’</p><p> </p><p>The sound of angry typing fills the air as Olivia Drake sent one of her daily messages into the world.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘I have spent months—MONTHS—of my life on this </em> <b> <em>stupid</em> </b> <em> puzzle! I have yet to break through the third ward, as I’m sure you all know, and I finally figured out why. You’ll never fucking belive it- </em></p><p><em> Somebody is </em> <b> <em>building</em> </b> <em> the wards </em> <b> <em>BACK UP</em> </b> <em> ! Whhhhhat the FUCK?! </em></p><p>
  <em> Who is building these damn wards? What the fuck are these ‘Lazarus Trials?’ Why is somebody building up a ward for something that’s meant to be found? Is this a closed practice thing that I haven’t heard of yet? If any of you guys have ideas lmk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> P.S. I’m gonna be a bit MIA. School. Ughhh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With love, xoxo_BlxckVelvet.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Signing off, Olivia sighed. This discovery had her boiling with rage for an hour now. I mean! Come on! After so much hard work, finding ways to break the wards of some puzzle she found on the forums, she realized all that hard work had been for naught. Somebody had to be fucking with her at this point.</p><p>With a groan, she fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Then, she looked to her alarm clock. 6:58 am. “Fuck-” She groaned, pulling herself from her bed. School was starting at 7:40, which gave her approximately fifteen minutes to get ready before she’d have to start walking. “Alright...what’s the vibe today.” She mumbled to herself as she opened up her dresser. She had prepared an outfit for the day the night before, but now that she was looking at it, it wasn’t a great choice. So, with a sigh, she pulled together a better looking outfit. A simple gray shirt with a leather harness over it and a skirt that somehow followed the insane dress code. It wasn’t anything crazy but it would do fine. She decided to do a fairly simple makeup look with the simple outfit so she’d at least have time to get breakfast.</p><p>“Livi!” The high pitched call of her mother’s voice came from downstairs.</p><p> “Whaaat!?” She called from her room.</p><p>“Liv, can you come downstairs?” </p><p> </p><p>She groaned, rolling her eyes. “I’m <em> busy </em>, mom!”</p><p>There was a moment of silence, Liv went back to doing her makeup before hearing her mother again. “Olivia!” </p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Liv?!”</p><p>The teen groaned louder before stomping downstairs. Linda Drake stood in the kitchen, dressed ready for work. As her daughter came down the stairs, her face fell a little upon seeing the makeup and outfit. Liv crosses her arms and raised a brow. “What? What do you want?”</p><p>The older woman sighed. “Listen, Liv, I’ve got to work some long nights this week and… well I’m gonna have to reschedule that appointment with Dr. Green-”</p><p>“What!?” </p><p>Linda sighed, knowing she’d have to deal with another fit. “Mom! This is one of the most important appointments of my life! You can’t just keep rescheduling it! It was supposed to be three months ago! I’ve been waiting for years for this I can’t just-”</p><p>“Well, I can’t do anything about that, Livvy. I’m working my ass off trying to pay for these damn appointments and to support you. We’re just scheduling the appointment to next weekend.”</p><p>Livs face was still covered in rage. “But mom!”</p><p>“Olivia! Next weekend, that’s final!”</p><p>“You said that last time!”</p><p>The room was silent for a few seconds, the energy slowly settling down from a raging fire to a frustrated ember. The two just stared at each other until Liv sighed, moving past her mother into the kitchen.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll just look like a fat drag queen for another...what? Three months? That’s fine. I’m sure the other kids will really understand that. Postpone the name calling until they hear my new voice.” She grumbled, making herself a sandwich.</p><p>Another moment passed before Linda nodded. “Lunch money is on the table, Liv. Have a good day at school… I love you.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Liv nodded, not even looking up to her. In Fact she didn’t look up from her sandwich until she heard the front door close. It was at that time her phone buzzed.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘ </em> <b> <em>🕸Rosie🥀</em> </b> <em> would like to Facetime’ </em></p><p> </p><p>With a sigh of relief she picked up the phone and pressed accept. “Hey, Rose!” She beamed as she saw her friend. A short girl around her age with clear Japanese descent. She had a similar goth style to Liv, wearing a flowy black dress with a planchette pattern. “Hey girl!” She called back, a small but noticeable accent to her voice. “Hey, I saw your post on Grimoire, you’re still dealing with that puzzle?” </p><p>Olivia groaned, nodding her head. “Yeah. You have any idea about that yet?”</p><p>“No, I don’t have a clue. You tried dispelling it?”</p><p>“Fucking duh. It’s not a dispelling thing, I’ve got to actually solve the puzzles to break them.”</p><p>“That’s weird. Where are you doing it? Your house?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Olivia nodded, taking a bite out of her sandwich. “I broke through the first two wards a few weeks back but I just checked in on them this morning to try and see if I could look at the other two clues and they’re back up again.”</p><p>Rosie shrugged, twirling some of her long black hair through her fingers. “Maybe it’s location based. Remember last Beltane when the mods sent out that scavenger hunt and we had to go to a specific location to start casting? Maybe it’s like that.”</p><p>“Maybe… maybe you’re right…” Liv’s mind turned, thinking on what the last challenges were. “What has Lazarus posted in the last few hours?”</p><p>Rosie looked to a different screen behind her phone before looking back, seemingly checking the forum. “Ummm…. Nothing today.”</p><p>“Man… I’ll have to look through his posts. Maybe he left a clue?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Rosie shrugged. “What time is it for you? Aren’t you supposed to be in school by now? Aye! Get your ass in school, you gotta get learning!”</p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. “Ok, <em> mom </em>. I’m going. I’ll talk to you when I get home, yeah?”</p><p>“Ok. Just text me first I might be sleeping.”</p><p>“Okay. Bye babes!!” Olivia blew a kiss to the camera. That sound of her friends long ‘byeeeeee’ sounded as she hung up the phone. Now, once more, she had a happy smile on her face. Grabbing her bag and the money left on the table. She began to bike over to the local high school in Hawthorne, inappropriately named Sunrise High.</p><hr/><p>The schoolyard was bustling with activity. Kids getting to the school before the bell rings was commonplace, especially if they wanted to see their friends. Outside of the building there were picnic tables and benches where people would eat their lunches when it was especially nice out. One such picnic table held three teens, laughing and recounting stories from summer. One girl with beautiful amber skin was taking the lead in conversation. “We actually headed into Vegas a few weeks back and oh my god it was so fun!” Another girl, a bit sportier than the others with long blonde hair and porcelain chimed in. “Oh, Nadi!! I’m so glad you finally got to see the strip! Where did you go?”</p><p>“I actually just went to the campus for the tour but I did take a lot of pictures on the strip.” The girl spoke happily, fixing the shape of her pastel pink hijab slightly as the fourth individual walked up. A girl, of average height and a slim but athletic build. With beautiful deep brown skin and eyes like cold sparkling obsidian, she seems more like a terra-cotta sculpture than a girl. Her face is even more highlighted by the balck to caramel ombré twists that perfectly frame her face. She wore a vintage Keith Harring graphic tee turned crop top and high waisted acid washed jeans. Around her neck was a beautifully intricate and expensive gold necklace that matched the earrings she wore.</p><p>“Hey, ladies.” She says, her voice honey sweet.</p><p>“Morning, Jazz!” They all say in unison. Their heads turn together to stare at the Queen of high school. She sits down, smiling idly as the other girls start pouring out information. Things like how they’re summer has been, what homework they did and didn’t do, who they heard hooked up with who, and the upcoming parties they’d been invited to. All while Jasmine Sanchez sat regally, listening carefully and saying the occasional ‘interesting’ or ‘oh, how fun!’</p><p>Though she heard everything the other girls said, her eyes wandered over the courtyard, looking for a few specific individuals. “Hey, Nadia, did you see Jared on the bus today?” Jasmines voice was laced in curiosity, like she was truly </p><p>puzzled.</p><p>The girl’s head tilted, thinking back on her bus ride to the school. “No. I think he’s driving to school now.” The sporty girl shook her head. </p><p>“He doesn’t have a car anymore. His parents took away his car after finding his juul.”</p><p>“Gigi, you don’t even talk to him, how do you know that?”</p><p>“Sara hung out with him this summer, she told me at soccer practice. Like… a week ago.”</p><p>“Sara H or Sarah F?”</p><p>“Damn.” The one who hadn’t spoken before finally talked. She had fluffy red hair that bounced around her shoulders and the brightest green eyes. “Why isn’t Jared at school then? It’s been like three days? You don’t just miss like half the first week of school.”</p><p>Jasmine still watched the quad, her eyes flickering between person after person before finally landing on her target. “Well I’m sure we’ll find out sooner or later.”</p><p>She then pulled out her phone, typing a quick message to a contact named <b> <em>‘Puck’</em> </b> <em> . </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘You know what happened to Jared?’ </em>
</p><p>She waited for a few moments, eyes locked on the back of someone’s head. Another student with short curly dyed hair and bright rainbow tie dye clothes. Sure enough they checked their phone to see the text and smiled.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I have eyes everywhere bumblebee 👁👄👁’ </em>
</p><p>Jasmine's response came quickly. <em> ‘What happened?’ </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘You get the package yet?’ </em>
</p><p>The queen looked up from her phone, looking over to the individual. They were now staring back at her smiling mischievously. Jasmine unzipped her bag, holding up a large bag of what looked like gummy candy for them to see. The rainbow haired kid nodded, going back to the messages.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Consider this an extra bit of boon, then. You’ll owe me a favor if I tell you.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘That’s fine. What happened?’ </em>
</p><p>Jasmine was getting impatient after a few minutes without response, even though Puck was seemingly doing nothing but scrolling through their phone. She was about to give up and tell Gigi or Diana to go ask the football team if they knew before a message came through.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Here.’ </em>
</p><p>Along with it was a video of a Snapchat story from a person she’d never heard of before. The story showed some a very strong and tall person beating the shit out of Jared. In the background people were yelling and backing off, including some members of the Sunrise High football team and kids who looked like they were from. Jasmine stared at the screen, an interested look in her eyes. She then saved the video and sent it to the clique. “Guess that’s what happened to Jared.”</p><p>All of them were shocked, Nadia was even a little grossed out and didn’t finish the whole video. “Eugh- you can see his nose break!”</p><p>“Who even is that?” The girls inquired. “I can’t see his face?”</p><p>Jasmine texted Puck again.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Context?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘The candy first period, and you owe me.’ </em>
</p><p>Jazz rolled her eyes again. Jesus this kid was annoying.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Fine.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Promise?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Promise.’<br/></em>
</p><hr/><p>From across the quad, a wave of power and energy surged through the young students body. A promise. Had been a minute since Puck had gotten one of those from the Queen of Sunrise High herself. Summer was so dry when it came to contracts, though they had managed to pick up a few. A couple ‘if you get me this drug I <em> promise </em> you can have some at the party’ or ‘If you don’t tell anyone I’m here I <em> promise </em> I’ll make it up to you.’ I mean, who could even resist making a promise with the adorable little fairy.</p><p>Puck sat on the one of the benches in the quad, their backpack doing a good job of holding the seat for someone else. And soon enough that someone else came. A tall boy with a small frohawk, with clean modern cut edges rode through the quad on a skateboard. He had rich black skin that complimented his calm brown eyes. He wore an old beat up letterman jacket from the 80s and ripped up jeans. The boy stopped right in front of the fairy and gave a little awkward wave. “Hey, Puck.” </p><p>“Morning, Jake. You skating now?”</p><p>Jake Anderson smiled a bit. “Yeah… my dad’s really been on my ass about driving his car since that accident.”</p><p>Puck raised a brow, leaning against the bench. “Really? You weren’t even in the car?” They grabbed their bag, patting the seat where it once was. </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Jake rolled his eyes as he sat down. “But my friends were. To be honest, he only cares about his car. He doesn’t even give a shit that Lucas lost a leg. I asked to go see him in the hospital, you know what he said? He said, ‘well I hope you have all your summer reading done.’” He sighed, leaning back in his seat. “Like, yeah cool dad. Summer reading is <em> waaaay </em> more important than seeing my friend who could’ve been dying!” </p><p>Puck nodded, clearly not listening too well. “Yeah...that sucks man. Your dad sounds like a dick.”</p><p>“He is!” Jake sighed before finally glancing out into the quad. Jasmine was staring right at him, brow raised. She had her legs crossed, the look on her eyes practically burning a hole in the football players chest. It was only a few seconds before the rest cliques heads slowly turned at him in unison. “Shit-” he groaned, pulling his hood up. “You didn’t tell me Jasmine was still out here.”</p><p>Looking over to the struggling jock, the enby smirked. “You didn’t ask.” After a moment they looked up from their phone and over to the awkward exchange of glances. “Don’t worry. I tricked her into promising to stay out of my business. She knows what happens when someone breaks a promise.”</p><p>“Right right, yeah your forest spirit magic shit.”</p><p>“Fae.”</p><p>“Right, that. So she isn’t… suspicious?”</p><p>Puck chuckled, putting their phone away. The bell was gonna ring soon anyways and they didn’t want this one taken away. “Oh for sure she’s suspicious. But she isn’t gonna be able to look into it so, you know. She’ll just brood forever.”</p><p>Jake shook his head, looking down at the ground now. “Well, can we go inside? I don’t like her brooding at me forever. Her or her...herd.”</p><p>“Hive.” Puck corrected again. “Yeah, sure. Let’s head to Mr. Greens. She’s probably gonna stop by the cafeteria on her way to first period anyways.” They stood up, grabbing their backpack and walking to the doors, Jake in tow. He didn’t look to Jasmine but the Queen bee was tracking him with her glare.</p><p>“Now, what are they doing?” She muttered to herself. Just then, the first bell rang, all the students looked up before going to file into their classes. It was a new day, full of learning and social grace...or disgrace.</p><p> </p><p>It was the third day of school at Sunrise High and its story was about to unfold in a very unlikely way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>